madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Official Madness Combat Wiki The main source for Madness Combat information that anyone can edit About this wiki Wiki tutorial Help pages Rules ''' The Madness Combat Wiki is the definitive source of Madness Info. We are on articles. If you want to know what Madness Combat is exactly, visit This Article. If you don't know what to do here in this wiki, head over to the page. If you have any problem that isn't addressed in the help page, then don't be afraid to ask a fellow wiki member via their talk page. Unlike other places, we take this wiki seriously. Vandalism, like anywhere else, will not be tolerated here. If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on the Central Wikia. A list of all help pages can be found here. enjoy the wiki and all help here is appreciated. '''NEWS * Short of something to edit? All these pages need major work. Get on it! * This wiki need moar templates!!!! Templates Needed. * All weapon pages are linked to wikipedia, tell me if you find any faults. * Started working with Wikigrounds, linking articles with them where possible. * Aggregation's an admin, replacing Benshi * New Theme. * Benshi's an admin again. whoopty doo. Let's see how this works out. Sorry aggregation. * Well, nothing much happening here. Gimmicks like featured users and stuff like that are dropped. * We've reached 100 Main Space Articles. Took us long enough though. The wiki improvement machine has been unleashed. Thanks to all those who've contributed. Now, go for a list of articles that need creating. Lets get us 200 articles by the end of April. * Userbox page has been fixed. Go crazy. When you make a userbox, make sure you create a new header of your name, and paste the userbox under it. Make sure the userbox is in a template page. If you still need help, ask Ben. * Main page updated. You're looking at it. Better than the standard starter wiki one. * The Wiki's theme and layout has been changed. Any bugs or glitches you might find should be reported to this certain admin. CHARACTERS ' * [[Hank J. Wimbleton|'HANK J. WIMBLETON']] * [[Sheriff|'THE SHERIFF']] * [[Jesus|'JESUS H. CHRIST']] * [[Tricky|'TRICKY THE CLOWN']] * [[Auditor|'THE AUDITOR']] * [[Sanford|'SANFORD']] * [[Deimos|'DEIMOS']] ' ---- For more characters, click here ANIMATIONS ' *[[Madness Combat|'MADNESS COMBAT']] *[[Madness Combat 2: Redeemer|'MADNESS COMBAT 2: REDEEMER']] *[[Madness Combat 3: Avenger|'MADNESS COMBAT 3: AVENGER']] *[[Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis|'MADNESS COMBAT 4: APOTHEOSIS']] *[[Madness Combat 5: Depredation|'MADNESS COMBAT 5: DEPREDATION']] **[[Madness Combat 5.5|'MADNESS COMBAT 5.5']] *[[Madness Combat 6: Antipathy|'MADNESS COMBAT 6: ANTIPATHY']] **[[Madness Combat 6.5|'MADNESS COMBAT 6.5']] *[[Madness Combat 7: Consternation|'MADNESS COMBAT 7: CONSTERNATION']] *[[Madness Combat 8: Inundation|'MADNESS COMBAT 8: INUNDATION']] *[[Madness Combat 9: Aggregation|'MADNESS COMBAT 9: AGGREGATION']] ' ---- For more animations, click here FEATURED ARTICLE Madness Combat 6.5 is the eleventh installment in the Madness Combat Series. Chronologically, the episode begins at the end of Madness Combat 5.5. It continues to show the path of Sanford and Deimos prior to Madness Combat 9.... Click here for more UPCOMING *Madness Combat 10 ADMINS *MKWRX (director) *Aggregation (sysop) *TehBenshiGuy (sysop) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Madness Wiki